


Knockout

by TheUnknownShade



Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Bullying, Cramps, Dysfunctional Family, Español | Spanish, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Menstruation, Spanish Translation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownShade/pseuds/TheUnknownShade
Summary: Amity no quiere ir a casa después de lo que pasó ayer en la escuela. Ella no sabe qué esperar. ¿Se enojará su familia con ella? ¿O quizás simplemente la ignorarán?Precaución/Advertencia: violencia, acoso, sangre, relaciones familiares disfuncionales, enfermedad mental no diagnosticada.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & The Blight Family, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knockout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808768) by [Evilsnotbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag). 



**1**

Amity tomó aliento, luego abrió su casillero y recogió los libros para la primera clase del día. Se sintió extrañamente tranquila. No había dormido mucho, pero... había dormido _bien_ después de quemar sus cosas. Estar con Luz, estar en la Casa Búho fue tan... _agradable_. Había mucha menos tensión en su cabeza esta mañana. Quizás esa fue la mayor diferencia. Cada vez que pensaba en las cosas malas de ayer, sentía que sus hombros se levantaban y su mandíbula se tensaba. Trató de luchar contra esos pensamientos recordando las cosas buenas, pero fue sorprendentemente difícil hacerlo.

Sentada junto al fuego parpadeante anoche, Eda había dicho algunas cosas que Amity nunca había considerado. Siempre deseó poder olvidar las cosas. Cuando pensó eso, cuando dijo eso, cuando _escribió_ eso, no quiso decir que solo quería olvidar que habían sucedido, quiso decir que quería que lo malo no hubiera sucedido en absoluto. Quizás debería ser más específica. Había tantas cosas que deseaba... que no hubieran sucedido.

"Oye Ams, ¿a dónde fuiste ayer?" Exigió Boscha. Amity miró hacia arriba, sorprendida. No la había escuchado acercarse.

"Uh..."

"Ese café de gatos era bastante aburrido, así que supongo que no te perdiste de mucho. Sin embargo, mi foto con el naranja obtuvo tantos me gusta ".

"Um... yo... eh..."

"Ugh, mira este desorden", Boscha pasó a otra publicación, esta de Irina. "Ella es tan _empalagosa_ a veces, mira esa cosita fea que está sosteniendo, casi vomito cuando lo abrazó".

Amity miró la foto sin realmente asimilarla. Boscha parecía haber olvidado que Amity no había respondido a su pregunta.

El timbre sonó.

"Será mejor que vayamos a clase", Amity metió el último libro en su bolso.

"¡Oh, cielos, Amity, cierra tu _bolsa_!" Boscha tiró de la tapa hacia abajo sobre la mano de Amity.

Amity miró hacia abajo y vio con horror que su paquete de tela lunar se asomaba por el costado. Rápidamente lo escondió fuera de la vista, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían al rojo vivo. Boscha también se sonrojó y se acercó más, mirando por encima del hombro.

"Consigue un _bolso_ para esos", dijo con la comisura de la boca.

"S-sí," Amity asintió, cerrando su casillero. Esa fue una buena idea.

"¿Es por _eso_ que desapareciste ayer?"

"D-deberíamos ir a clase". Amity esperaba que Boscha captara la indirecta. Pero Boscha la agarró del brazo.

"¿Lo es?"

"¡¿Sí, está bien?! Ahora, ¿puedes dejarlo?” Amity tiró de su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la clase. Boscha la siguió.

"¡No sabía que habías empezado!" Ella susurró.

"Boscha, no quiero hablar de esto", dijo Amity con firmeza.

Llegaron al aula y tomaron asiento. Boscha buscó en su bolso, luego le tendió la mano a Amity debajo de la mesa.

"Toma", susurró.

Amity miró hacia abajo. Boscha sostenía un dulce. Ella lo tomó con vacilación, luego miró el rostro de Boscha.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Chocolate."

"... Oh. Gracias."

Amity estaba tan sorprendida por esta repentina generosidad de Boscha que se olvidó de sacar sus libros. Cuando el señor Ott dio unos golpecitos en la pizarra, ella se despertó de su aturdimiento y sacó sus cosas, poniendo el dulce en su bolso.

**2**

En el almuerzo, Amity se sentó con su grupo de amigas como de costumbre. Pero hoy tomó un asiento diferente. La hizo sonrojarse al pensar que Luz le había preparado el almuerzo. Metió la mano en el interior de la bolsa y sacó una caja y una botellita de leche con chocolate. Y un pequeño tenedor. Quitó la tapa y sonrió al ver el contenido. Un patrón a cuadros ocupaba la mayor parte del interior: consistía en carne, champiñones y verduras, de las brochetas que tenían ayer. Había rodajas de manzana cortadas en forma de animales, una galleta y una galleta en forma de estrella. Tenía que tomar una foto. No, muchas fotos.

Mientras las demás charlaban a su alrededor, ella saboreó la comida. Sabía mejor que ayer, de alguna manera.

Veinticuatro horas antes, se había sentado casi exactamente en el mismo lugar. Pero su estado emocional no podría ser más diferente. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y captó la mirada de Lilith. Intercambiaron una leve sonrisa.

**3**

Llamaron a la puerta. Lilith levantó la vista del examen que estaba calificando; agradecida por la interrupción.

"Adelante."

Amity entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

“Buenas tardes, señorita Clawthorne.”

“Buenas tardes, señorita Blight.” Lilith hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente a su escritorio y Amity tomó asiento. "¿Te gustaría una taza de té?"

"Sí, por favor." Los calambres de Amity estaban regresando. Afortunadamente, hoy no estaban tan mal, pero definitivamente podía prescindir de ellos. Deseó poder llevar una bolsa de agua caliente invisible a todas partes.

Armada con el té, Lilith se sintió lista para abordar el tema.

"Entonces... sobre esta noche..." dijo con una voz ligeramente tensa. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de volver a casa?"

Amity miró hacia su taza. "He estado tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso". Ella removió el té. "Luz... me acompañará a casa".

"Oh", sonrió Lilith. "Eso es muy amable de su parte".

Amity asintió y se sonrojó levemente.

“Solo quería decir que si las cosas... se salen de control o simplemente son demasiado, hoy _o_ más tarde... Mi puerta siempre está abierta. Aquí en la escuela... o, ”Lilith respiró hondo. "En casa."

Amity tragó, sus mejillas se volvieron más calientes.

“G-gracias, señorita... Lilith. Y-y gracias por lo que hizo ayer, realmente l-lo aprecio. Apreciar no es la palabra correcta, en realidad, pero – yo – solo... _gracias_ ".

Lilith dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y le dio a Amity una sonrisa cálida, tranquila y ligeramente triste.

"Gracias por _confiar_ en mí, Amity". _No tienes idea de lo honrada que me siento de que lo hagas, querida._ “Si alguna vez tienes alguna pregunta sobre... cosas relacionadas con el tiempo de luna, o... cualquier cosa, de verdad. No dudes en preguntar ".

Lo que la madre de Amity había dicho ayer se le vino a la mente, como si hubiera sido catapultado; _"La señorita Clawthorne tenía razón, necesitas orientación sobre cómo ser una mujer"._

Lilith vio aparecer una mirada pensativa en el rostro de la niña.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó ella gentilmente.

"Mi mamá dijo... 'La señorita Clawthorne tenía razón, necesitas orientación sobre cómo ser una mujer' ayer... ¿Q-qué quiso decir?" Amity miró a su mentora y luego la apartó.

Las cejas de Lilith se elevaron y su corazón se hundió.

“Creo... que podría haberse referido a la conversación que ella y yo tuvimos la otra noche. Pero dudo, no creo que ella... se tomara en serio lo que quería decir. Le dije que a pesar de que eres una chica muy independiente y capaz, a veces todavía necesitas orientación. Y que, aunque estoy feliz de proporcionártela, también debe venir de casa. Traté de transmitirle que necesitaba comunicarse contigo y hablar sobre crecer. Brindarte información y consejos útiles y prácticos. Para que situaciones como el otro día... no sucedan. Con tanta frecuencia ”, agregó rápidamente. “Los accidentes siempre pueden ocurrir, pero algunos se pueden prevenir, o al menos manejar mejor, si se cuenta con la información correcta. Y equipamiento."

"O-oh..." Amity tomó un sorbo de té. No pudo decidir cuál era más amarga; el té o el conocimiento de que su mentora tenía que decirle a su mamá algo así.

"¿Asumo que ella no... habló contigo la noche anterior a anoche?"

Amity negó con la cabeza. Lilith dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación.

“Realmente lamento cómo decidieron manejar las cosas ayer. Esperaba que...” se calló y sacudió la cabeza, pensando; _Esperaba que reaccionaran como personas que realmente se preocupan por el bienestar de **sus** hijos._ "Se comportaran de manera diferente".

Amity se encogió de hombros. El gran dolor dentro de ella que no quería tocar, se hinchó.

"¿Podrán levantar la suspensión?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Ciertamente espero que no", dijo Lilith. Ella exhaló con fuerza. "Incluso si lo hacen, de alguna manera no hace que lo que hicieron ayer tu hermano y tu hermana esté bien".

Amity tragó saliva. No había sido capaz de expresar con palabras ese giro particular de preocupación, pero ahí estaba. Le _preocupaba_ que si se levantaba la suspensión, así lo iban a ver Ed y Em – que lo que habían hecho estaba _bien_. Ahora que en realidad _estaban siendo castigados_ por algo que habían hecho – si eso se eliminaba, solo los envalentonaría aún más. Siendo Blights, habían podido salirse con la suya haciendo un montón de cosas en el pasado. Era muy frustrante ser la hermana menor de dos personas que pensaban que podían salirse con la suya. Solo tenían que hacer girar la verdad de una manera vagamente plausible y/o sus padres se abalanzaran y resolvieran todo.

"Mis padres los dejaban salirse con la suya", murmuró Amity, luego tomó un largo sorbo de té.

Lilith miró a su estudiante, su pecho lleno de simpatía fría y preocupada. Sabía lo que era tener un hermano escandaloso, pero al menos Edalyn nunca había hecho algo _así_... Nunca se había esforzado por humillar a Lilith _corporalmente_ de esa manera. Había una línea. Seguro que se había burlado de Lilith. Había roto su confianza de muchas formas diferentes. Discutían y peleaban básicamente cada vez que se veían – pero Eda nunca había mostrado el mismo tipo de comportamiento verdaderamente preocupante que los gemelos Blight habían hecho ayer. La facilidad con la que mentían y la alegría que parecían sentir ante la humillación de Amity – Lilith tenía problemas para quitarse de la cabeza las expresiones de placer de sus rostros. Y una vez que recibieron el castigo, parecían preocupados solo por cómo se verían afectados. ¿Habían considerado siquiera cuánto afectaría la... _violación_ de ayer a Amity a largo plazo? Ella lo dudaba mucho.

“Eso es algo muy irresponsable”, dijo Lilith. “Los niños necesitan límites. Y consecuencias. Un comportamiento como ese no tiene lugar en una sociedad _civilizada_ ".

Amity miró a su mentora. Significó mucho escucharla estar tan firmemente de su lado. Hizo que todo se sintiera menos... fuera de su control.

_Ella me cree._

Ese conocimiento – que un adulto en realidad la defendió y dijera que su hermano y hermana habían hecho mal – eso... eso significaba muchísimo para Amity. Quería decir algo más que agradecimientos, pero no podía expresar sus sentimientos de gratitud con palabras. En cambio, le llenaron el pecho y le hicieron un nudo en la garganta.

Lilith vio que la expresión del rostro de Amity cambiaba de tensa y preocupada a... vulnerable. El corazón de Lilith se llenó de emoción – el impulso de _proteger_ a esta niña era inmenso. Sabía que había mil traiciones que la habían llevado hasta el día de hoy – no quería volver a contribuir a ese número nunca más. Amity merecía algo mucho mejor. Extendió una mano sobre su escritorio.

"Mi puerta... esta _siempre_ abierta", dijo con voz suave y gentil.

Amity miró fijamente la mano de Lilith por un momento, luego extendió la mano vacilante. Sus dedos se encontraron – para el deleite, lleno de ansiedad de Amity, Lilith junto los dedos, tal como lo había hecho ayer. Cuando el pulgar de su mentora acarició sus nudillos, sus ojos se cerraron y exhaló.

" _Siempre_."

**4**

Amity cerró su casillero, luego ajustó su mochila. Ahora... era hora de irse a casa. Ella realmente no quería. Ella no sabía qué esperar. ¿Estarían todos enojados con ella? ¿La ignorarían? ¿La enviarían a su habitación sin cenar? Tal vez debería comprar pasteles extra y esconderlos en su habitación por si acaso.

Trató de mantener el cálido momento del té con Lilith en su mente. Pase lo que pase hoy, ella vería a su mentora mañana.

_Hay **un** mañana._

Ella salió y vio a Luz al pie de las escaleras.

"¡Hola, Amity!" Luz saludó enormemente y comenzó a correr para juntarse.

"Hola Luz", Amity se sonrojó ante el abierto entusiasmo de Luz por volver a verla.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

“Estuvo bien, creo. ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Estoy bien! ¿Nos vamos? "

“Para conseguir cupcakes, sí. Para ir a casa, no, para nada ”.

_Espera, ¿debería haber dicho eso en voz alta?_

“Sí, te entiendo,” Luz giró la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió dulcemente. “Sin embargo, estoy segura de que todo irá bien. Voy a decirles a tus hermanos que te dejen en paz ". Ella asintió con confianza.

"Gracias, pero no creo que eso los detenga, sin ofender. ¡Aunque lo aprecio! Me gusta mucho ".

“A veces solo tienes que decir algo, sin importar si funcionará o no. Y necesito decirles que hicieron algo terrible ". Luz sonaba tan confiada. Hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Amity se erizaran. "Eda dijo que no tendré que estar en casa hasta tarde, así que puedo quedarme si quieres compañía. ¿Tienes tarea? ¡Podríamos hacer la tarea! " Luz pareció de repente muy emocionada.

_Ella puede ver al otro lado. A lo que pasa **después**. .. Hay **un** mañana..._

"Tengo tarea", dijo Amity lentamente. "Tengo un examen la semana que viene... ¿podrías... preguntarme?"

"¡Si, seguro! ¿Qué tema es?” Luz le sonrió a Amity, luego cruzo brazos con ella mientras comenzaban a caminar.

"Uh, es..." Amity tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza, nunca antes se habían cruzado de brazos.

_¿Cómo hace estas cosas? Ella es tan **atrevida**._

"Son... estudios de abominables".

"¡Genial! Oh, me moría por preguntarte, ¿nombras tu abominable? ¿Es siempre el mismo? ¿A dónde va cuando no está a tu alrededor? ¿Puede tener más de uno eh activo al mismo tiempo? "

"Um... es una especie de tabú nombrar tus abominables. Son herramientas. Uh... Primero tienes que crearlos, luego puedes convocarlos. O desterrarlos. Cuando no están contigo, van a _extra velum_. Y puedes tener más de uno. Depende de tu habilidad mágica. Y tu edad. Y tus reservas de bilis. Muchas cosas, de verdad ".

 _"Wow..."_ suspiro Luz. “¿Te gusta seguir usando tu maná para mantener la abominación alrededor? ¿Y qué es _extra velum_?

"¿'Mana'?"

“Oh, lo siento,” Luz se rio y se sonrojó. "En el reino humano, hay libros y juegos y cosas sobre magia que llaman al jugo de poder mágico uuh o lo que sea 'mana', es como una cosa. Suena mucho a _essentia magicae_ , así que supongo que he usado ambos términos en mi cabeza ".

"Oh. Ya veo."

"Lo siento, continúa".

"Uh... ¿Cuál fue tu última pregunta?"

“¡Extra velum! ¿Qué es extra velum?

"Correcto. Extra velum significa "más allá del velo". Es un estado de no ser. Una existencia sin tiempo. No es exactamente un lugar, más bien... existencia potencial".

"Whoa..." Luz parecía asombrada. “¿Qué hacen allí las abominaciones? ¿Solo pasar el rato?

"Nunca lo había pensado realmente", admitió Amity. “Supongo que simplemente existen... ¿sin existir realmente al mismo tiempo? El señor Ott dice que es como respirar antes de pronunciar palabras reales. Sabes lo que quieres decir, simplemente... aún no lo has hecho ".

“¡Eso es lo más genial que he escuchado! ¡La magia es tan cool! "

Fue sorprendente para Amity ver a alguien tan entusiasmado con el conocimiento mágico básico. Pero supuso que si vienes de un mundo sin magia, hasta la cosa más simple parecería una maravilla.

Llegaron a la panadería y decidieron tomar su pedido para llevar. Luz insistió en pagar y llevar la bolsita. Pasaron por delante de la casa de Lilith. Amity cambió de lugar con Luz para poder tocar la pared. Se alegró de que Luz no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto.

El camino a lo largo del borde del bosque tenía algunas bancas. Se detuvieron en una y comieron sus pastelillos. Por unos minutos, Amity olvidó que estaba preocupada por volver a casa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de los terrenos Blight, Luz tomó la mano de Amity. Amity se sonrojó, pero agradeció el toque tranquilizador.

“Whoa...” dijo Luz mientras entraban por la puerta principal. "Es aún más elegante por dentro..."

"Vamos a mi habitación", dijo Amity en voz baja. Sus padres no estarían en casa hasta dentro de un tiempo, y esperaba evitar a Ed y Em hasta entonces. Al menos no se atreverían a hacer algo horrible frente a ellos.

Caminaron rápidamente por el largo pasillo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras traseras que conducían al segundo piso; si subían la escalera delantera, pasarían por las habitaciones de Ed y Em. Un probable sitio de emboscada...

"¿Te la mostraré en otro momento?" Amity dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Sí, claro, ¡Santo cielo!" Luz jadeó y señaló un cráneo de animal muy grande montado en la pared. “Eso es tan genial, asqueroso y terrible al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué es eso?"

"Un knorkel".

Amity aceleró un poco, quería llegar a su habitación. Ella podría cerrar la puerta. Estar al aire libre en la casa la hacía sentir extremadamente expuesta.

“ _Ahí_ estás, hermanita. Llegas tarde. Empezábamos a preocuparnos ". La voz de Ed llegó desde la derecha. Amity se congeló. Ed y Em estaban sentados al otro lado de la habitación por la que ella y Luz pasaban.

Habían estado esperando.

"Oh, mira, es la pequeña y linda humana", Em levantó la vista de su revista. “¿Son amigas de verdad ahora? Oh, no es tan adorable ".

Luz dejó tranquilamente su bolso sobre una mesa, luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ed y Em. Su rostro estaba decidido. "Lo que hicieron ayer fue horrible y deberían disculparse con Amity", afirmó con firmeza.

"Pero ya lo hicimos, ¿no?" Ed le sonrió a Luz con dulzura.

"Oh, hermanita... ¿No es suficiente con que nos suspendan?" Em negó con la cabeza.

"¡Merecen ser _expulsados_ por lo que hicieron!" Luz dijo con fiereza.

"Eso es un poco duro, Luz". Ed se sentó.

“Sí, solo estábamos jugando. No es culpa nuestra que Amity supuestamente sangrara a través de su ropa ".

"Sí, no es culpa nuestra".

"¿Quizás si ella fuera un poco más amable y no tan chismosa, cosas así no pasarían?" Em dejó la revista. "¿O qué dices, hermano?"

“Sí, hermana, estoy de acuerdo. Si nuestra hermanita mantuviera su pequeña nariz fuera de nuestros asuntos, las cosas irían mucho mejor ".

"¡Eso es algo terrible que decir!" Luz dijo enojada. "¡Quizás en lugar de ser tan crueles, podrían decirle a la gente lo que hicieron!"

"¿Por qué admitiríamos algo así?" Em se rio entre dientes.

"Oh, no sé, ¡¿hacer lo correcto ?! ¡¿Asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones?! " Luz se puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Tanto Ed como Em se echaron a reír.

"¡Oh, creo que en realidad habla en serio!" Ed se rio más fuerte.

"Vamos, Luz, esto es _inútil_ ", susurró Amity, tirando de su manga. Ella solo quería irse.

"Espera, Amity". Luz se volvió hacia Ed y Em. "¿No se preocupan por su hermana en lo absoluto?"

"¿ _Preocupar_? La amamos en partes ".

¡Ella es nuestra pequeña Manoplas! ¿Cómo no íbamos a quererla absolutamente? Ed juntó las manos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Esa es una forma muy extraña de mostrar afecto, hacer que alguien se desangre a propósito".

"Bueno, básicamente no nos dejaste otra opción, Luz, cuando tu tomaste su diario". Em agitó sus largas pestañas hacia ella. "Si hubiéramos tenido eso, no habría habido _necesidad_ de la pequeña broma de ayer".

"Sí, eso no fue tan bueno, ¡y ni siquiera salió como estábamos planeando! Nadie lo vio venir, por lo que ni siquiera debería _contar_. Eres una chiquilla tan malcriada, Manoplas". Ed hizo un gesto dramático.

“La tuviste fácil. Deberías agradecernos, de verdad ".

"¡¿ _Agradecer_?!" Amity espetó, indignada por la incredulidad.

"¡De nada!" Ed le dio una sonrisa ganadora.

Luz jadeó. "¡Eso es muy _cruel_!"

"¿No vas a pedir perdón, incluso?" Em miró a Amity de arriba abajo.

"¡¿Qué?! Por qué **_habría_** – ?!"

"Nos metiste en problemas con el director Bump por algo que ni siquiera era tan malo, pero lo que es más importante, vamos a perder la excursión a Spleenscreek la semana que viene – y tenía muchas _ganas_ de hacerlo".

"Sí yo también." Ed estuvo de acuerdo.

"Es justo que tú también recibas un castigo – después de todo, si hubieras sido una mejor hermanita que conociera su lugar, no estaríamos en esta situación en primer lugar". Em ahora tiene una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos. Ed se deslizó suavemente a su lado. Amity dio un paso atrás.

"¿Qué debemos hacer, hermana?" Preguntó Ed.

"No lo sé, hermano. ¿Quizás le quitamos algo de ella, para que aprenda su lección?

"Es una buena idea. ¿Qué deberíamos quitarle? "

Los gemelos se acercaron. Tanto Amity como Luz dieron un paso atrás ahora.

"Su _dignidad_ ".

Los gemelos levantaron las manos; unas cuerdas azules aparecieron alrededor de las muñecas de Amity, tirando de sus brazos hacia los lados.

"¡Basta!" Luz gritó.

"No hay mucha audiencia, pero la humana basta". Ed empujó a Luz y agarró a Amity por la cola de caballo y el dobladillo de su túnica - ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor -

"¡Suéltala!" Luz empujó a Ed. Cayó al suelo con un gruñido de sorpresa: una de las cuerdas azules desapareció. Luz se volvió y cargó hacia Em, que se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. Dibujó otro círculo de hechizos - apareció otra cuerda azul, alrededor de la muñeca de Luz esta vez - Luz fue detenida a medio metro de ella, pero su mano continuó su arco en el aire y se conectó con la mejilla de Em con un resonante ¡SMACK! La bofetada hizo que Em se tambaleara y todas sus cuerdas desaparecieron.

"Dije - ¡ _Basta_!" Luz jadeó.

"¡Tú – tú me _pegaste_!" Em jadeó, sosteniendo su mejilla.

"¡Si vuelves a intentarlo, te _patearé_ donde realmente duele!" Luz advirtió. "Van a dejar a Amity en paz, ¿entienden?" Ella exigió ferozmente. "¡Déjenla en paz o yo, voy a – !"

Ed empujó a Luz por detrás – ¡ella no lo había visto venir! Cayó sobre una mesa con un chillido de sorpresa. La mesa se volcó, derramando libros y pequeños adornos decorativos por el suelo.

"¡Luz!" Amity corrió hacia ella.

**_“¡¿En el nombre de las estrellas qué está pasando aquí ?!"_ **

Todos los chicos Blight se dieron la vuelta. En la puerta estaba el señor Blight.

"¡Amity y su amiga humana nos atacaron!" Ed dijo rápidamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó el señor Blight.

"¡Papá! ¡Me golpeó en la cara! "

¡Luz! ¡Luz! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Amity sacudió suavemente el hombro de Luz. Luz gimió un poco. "¡Papá, ayuda, creo que está realmente herida!"

"Amity..." murmuró Luz a través de los labios hinchados. Tenía un corte en la mejilla y le sangraba la nariz. Ella debe haber golpeado primero el borde de la mesa.

"¡Papá!" Amity miró a su padre, que estaba ayudando a Em a sentarse. "¡Ayuda!"

"¡Ella empezó!" Dijo Ed, señalando a Luz.

"Hijo, ve a buscar a tu madre". El Sr. Blight le dijo a Ed con firmeza, luego se acercó a Amity. "¿Qué está haciendo un humano en mi casa?" le preguntó.

"¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Ella me acompañó a casa desde la escuela! ¡Ed y Em me estaban esperando! " Amity dijo rápidamente. “¡Papá, haz algo! ¡Está sangrando! "

"Puedo _ver_ eso." Dijo con frialdad. Amity lo miró fijamente. Dibujó un círculo de hechizos y aparecieron esposas alrededor de las muñecas de Luz.

"¡¿Qué estás _haciendo_?!" Amity jadeó y apretó a Luz contra su pecho.

“¡La voy a poner bajo arresto! Y detén esto, te estás manchando de sangre humana ".

¡Está herida! ¡Necesitas _ayudarla_ , no arrestarla! " Amity tiró enojada de la manga de su padre.

"Amity, de verdad!" El señor Blight se apartó. "¡Este es un abrigo nuevo!"

Amity lo miró fijamente mientras sacaba su iRaven.

_Él... no la va a ayudar... ¡Va a llamar al guardia!_

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, pero no hubo tiempo; apretó los dientes y luego trazó un círculo de hechizos en el aire. Con una voz que temblaba con emoción, dijo: "¡Abominable, aparece!"

"¡Amity, no abominables en la casa!" Dijo Sr. Blight con firmeza.

El abominable se elevó del suelo con un gemido.

“¡Abominable, carga a Luz! ¡Y sígueme!

"Arrhhh..." el abominable empujó sus brazos debajo del cuerpo de Luz y la levantó.

"¡Amity, detén esta tontearía!"

"¡No voy a dejar que la arrestes, papá!" Amity gruñó. "¡Ed y Em están mintiendo!" Ella se alejó de su padre.

Un parloteo de voces llegó desde el pasillo que conducía a la habitación. Amity aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia la puerta del patio mientras su padre y Em estaban distraídos. Tomo las cosas de Luz del tocador, luego abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Su abominable la siguió pesadamente. Escuchó a su padre llamarla por su nombre, pero no le importó.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. ¡Su abominable se estaba quedando atrás! Dibujó otro círculo de hechizos. "¡Abominable, aparece! ¡Ayúdanos!"

Cuando el segundo abominable se elevó del suelo, sintió que el peso del mundo aumentaba. Todas sus extremidades se sentían pesadas. Ella negó con la cabeza – ¡tenía que alejar a Luz de sus padres!

"¡S-sígueme!" jadeó. El segundo abominable ayudó al primero a llevar la forma inerte de Luz. Amity siguió el camino y a lo largo del borde del bosque.

Llegó a la pared blanca y corrió por ella, jadeando pesadamente. La puerta de la casa de Lilith apareció a la vista, lo que le dio la fuerzas para acelerar.

_¡Por favor que este en casa!_

Agarró la manija y la tiró hacia abajo, luego empujó la pesada puerta. Gimió en protesta, pero se abrió.

"¡Rápido!" Hizo un gesto a sus abominables. Tan pronto como pasaron la puerta, se convirtieron en polvo: Luz cayó al suelo, deslizándose hasta detenerse en la grava. "¡ _Luz_!"

Amity corrió hacia adelante. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella y se selló, los pájaros de metal que la adornaban chillaron estridentemente. Hubo un ruido a ambos lados de ella – miró a su alrededor para ver los arbustos de pájaros bellamente esculpidos cobrar vida y volar hacia ella. Se arrojó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Luz, abrazando la cabeza de su amiga contra su pecho. Los pájaros volvieron a chillar, el suelo tembló.

_"¡Cessare!"_

Todo se detuvo. Amity se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. Lilith caminaba hacia ella con el bastón en la mano.

"¡A-ayuda!" Chilló Amity. Lilith echó a correr. "¡Ed la empujó contra una mesa!"

Lilith se arrodilló junto a Amity, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Luz?" Lilith le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla a Luz. La cabeza de Luz cayó hacia un lado. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente?"

“¡¿U-unos minutos ?! Mis abominables la trajeron aquí – ¡desaparecieron!

"Vamos a llevarla adentro". Lilith se puso de pie y luego dibujó un círculo de hechizos. El cuerpo de Luz estaba rodeado de luz azul y se levantó suavemente en el aire. Amity se incorporó con dificultad, agarrándose de la mano de Luz. "¡Zafiro!"

El cuervo albino torció la parte superior del bastón con un graznido.

_“Busca a mi hermana.”_

El cuervo voló como una bala y Lilith comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa, llevando a Luz con ella. Amity la siguió corriendo, con el pecho dolorido por la preocupación.

Logrando entrar. Lilith dejó a Luz en un sofá.

"Quédate con ella, volveré enseguida". Ella se apresuró a marcharse.

Amity miro a Lilith, apretando y abriendo las manos.

"Unnh..." gimió Luz.

"¡Luz!" Amity se lanzó hacia ella. ¡Luz! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

Los párpados de Luz se movieron y su hombro se contrajo, luego se quedó quieta.

"¡¿Luz?!" Amity le sacudió el hombro. "¡Por favor despierta!"

Lilith regresó en breve, varias cajas y otros artículos flotando detrás de ella.

"Por favor, dame un poco de espacio", dijo con firmeza. Amity se apartó del camino. Lilith se sentó junto a la recostada Luz y comenzó a examinarla. Después de comprobar su respiración y pulso, dijo: "Dime qué pasó".

“Nosotras uh - nosotras fuimos a mi casa, Ed y Em nos estaban esperando – discutimos – ellos intentaron atarme – Luz empujó a Ed lejos de mí, ¡luego fue tras Em! ¡Ed la empujó por detrás contra una mesa! Creo que se golpeó la cara en el borde... "

"¿Se desmayó inmediatamente?"

“No, ella – ella dijo mi nombre, luego se desmayó. ¡Entonces vino mi papá! Él - él le puso las esposas... "

"¡¿Esposas?!" Lilith miró a Amity con dureza.

"¡Dijo que estaba arrestada!"

"¡ _Idiota_!" Las fosas nasales de Lilith se ensancharon y sus ojos brillaron. Sacudió la cabeza, exhaló con fuerza y luego se volvió hacia Luz. Agitó un dedo y una caja voló más cerca. Metió la mano y agarró un pequeño frasco. Lo descorchó y lo agitó bajo la nariz de Luz; la niña inhaló bruscamente y abrió los ojos de par en par. Trató de incorporarse, pero Lilith le puso las manos sobre los hombros con suavidad. "¡Está bien, está bien! Te desmayaste por un rato – dime, ¿Dónde te duele?

"¿Qué..." Luz miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estoy?"

“Estás en mi casa. Amity te trajo a mí. Ahora... ¿ _Dónde_ te duele? Lilith la miró con seriedad.

"Mi _caaaara_ ", gimió Luz y tocó su mejilla, luego hizo una mueca mientras se tocaba el corte allí. “¿Me caí? Me caí, ¿no es así...?

"Ed te empujó a una mesa", dijo Amity con voz cautelosa.

"Oh, claro..." Luz tocó su pecho e hizo una mueca.

"¿Te duele el pecho?" Lilith preguntó bruscamente.

"¡Mhmm!" Luz tiró del cuello de su sudadera y miró hacia abajo. Se reveló la cola de un hematoma lívido. "Ow... creo que hay una astilla o algo..."

"Tenemos que quitarte la camisa", dijo Lilith con prontitud. "¿Te duele el cuello o la cabeza aparte de la mejilla?"

"...Realmente no."

"¿Visión borrosa? ¿Náusea?"

"No." Luz negó con la cabeza.

"Respire profundamente un par de veces por mí, por favor". Lilith observó a Luz de cerca. "¿Dolió?"

"¿No?"

"¡Bien! Bien. No creo que tengas ninguna costilla rota. Vamos a sentarte... "

Amity rápidamente le dio la espalda. Lilith levantó la sudadera sobre la cabeza de Luz y luego ayudó a la niña a recostarse. El hematoma iba desde la clavícula izquierda de Luz, hasta debajo de su ropa interior, luego continuó por la mitad de su esternón. Hubo algunos rasguños y algunos fragmentos de algo incrustado justo debajo de la tercera costilla. Lilith inhaló durante mucho tiempo.

"Eso no se ve muy bien, ¿verdad?", Comentó Luz débilmente.

“¿Duele en algún otro lugar? Rodillas, estómago, dientes – ¿algo?

Luz pensó detenidamente, luego levantó su brazo izquierdo. Había una marca roja alrededor de su muñeca. Lilith la tomó de la mano y echó un vistazo.

“Quemadura por fricción... Amity, ¿podrías salir y esperar a Edalyn, por favor? Y muéstrale el camino adentro cuando llegue ".

"S-seguro," Amity se detuvo para no mirar por encima del hombro y luego se dirigió hacia afuera.

Lilith respiró hondo, luego tomó una toalla limpia y la sumergió en un poco de agua.

"Vamos a limpiarte", dijo con suavidad.

"¿Está bien Amity?" Preguntó Luz. Lilith hizo una pausa con la mano levantada. Había una mirada de preocupación en los ojos de Luz.

"Ella está lo suficientemente bien por ahora. Centrémonos en ti primero ".

"E-está bien..."

**5**

Eda salió disparada del cielo, saltó de su bastón y aterrizó corriendo en el césped frente a la mansión Clawthorne.

"¿¡ _Donde esta ella_!?" le exigió a Amity.

"¡Adentro a la izquierda!" Amity señaló y esperó a que Eda pasara corriendo.

"¡¿ _Luz_?!" Eda corrió hacia el sofá y se detuvo, con los ojos desorbitados, jadeando y pálida como una sábana.

“Holaaa, Eda…” dijo Luz con cansancio. Estaba toda vendada y envuelta en una manta. Le habían limpiado la sangre de la cara. "Me peleé un poco..."

"Tiene algunos cortes y golpes, pero nada grave que yo sepa", dijo Lilith rápida y tranquilamente. "Creo que volvió a golpearse la cabeza, así que la vigilaría de cerca durante los próximos días". Eda agarró el hombro de Lilith con fuerza, Lilith tomó su codo, preguntándose si Eda se iba a caer. Rápidamente agitó un dedo y una silla se deslizó. "¡Siéntate!"

"Santo bebe queso", jadeó Eda, agarrándose el pecho. " _Qué. ¿Sucedió_?"

"Fuimos a la casa de Amity. Nos encontramos con su hermano y hermana – "

"¡Los voy a matar!" Eda se levantó de la silla, sorprendiendo a Lilith y Luz; se apartaron de ella. Sin embargo, Lilith se recuperó rápidamente y agarró a Eda por el hombro.

"¡Cálmate!" Ella chasqueó.

"Mi teléfono...", dijo Luz en voz baja.

"¡Qué!" La cabeza de Eda se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué pasó con mi teléfono?"

"¿A quién le importa tu –"

"Lo grabé..."

"¿Tu que?"

“Lo grabé”, repitió Luz. "Pensé que tal vez... dirían algo incriminatorio y luego podría mostrárselo a los padres de Amity... y ellos le creerían..."

Eda, Lilith y Amity miraron a Luz en silencio. Después de un momento, Amity se acercó por la puerta, se inclinó, tomó el teléfono de Luz y se lo tendió. Luz lo tomó, presiono la pantalla varias veces y luego le dio la vuelta para mostrar el resto. Todos miraron la pequeña pantalla.

Amity palideció cuando se vio a sí misma desde atrás. Lilith jadeó y se cubrió la boca cuando las palabras se calentaron y la magia comenzó a volar, pero Eda se quedó mirando, paralizada. Cuando Amity se acercó al teléfono en el video, Luz giró la cámara para ver. La pantalla estaba cubierta en su mayor parte por la mano de Amity, pero se podía ver una franja de cielo y tierra moviéndose. Después de que se convocó a el segundo abominable, se cortó el video.

“Creo que me quedé sin espacio...” dijo Luz en voz baja. "Pero los tenemos..."

Silencio.

"Voy a matarlos..." murmuró Eda y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, con los ojos todavía enfocados en la pantalla. “¡Las pequeñas mierdas! ¡Y su papá también! ¡Ponerle las esposas a un niño desmayado! "

"No pueden negarlo ahora", Luz miró a Amity.

“Luz...” La respiración de Amity era superficial.

“Amity, enséñame tus muñecas, por favor…” dijo Lilith con voz fina. Amity parpadeó y luego se subió las mangas. Había marcas rojas a su alrededor. Miró el brazo izquierdo de Luz; también tenía un vendaje.

"Está bien." Amity dijo rápidamente. "Está bien."

"Déjame ver", insistió Lilith. Amity extendió lentamente los brazos. Hizo una mueca cuando Lilith le tocó la piel. "Gira las muñecas... está bien, ahora dóblalas".

Amity hizo una mueca de nuevo.

"Quemadura por fricción... Y tal vez un pequeño esguince..."

"¡¿Cómo no estás perdiendo tu _mierda_ , Lily?!" Exigió Eda de repente. Lilith volvió la cabeza bruscamente.

“Estoy _furiosa_ , Edalyn, ¡pero hay niños que necesitan cuidados! ¡Esa es mi prioridad! ¡Perder mi mierda no es una _opción_ actualmente! " Lilith agarró una botella y la puso boca abajo contra una toalla limpia. "Amity, por favor siéntate!" Ordeno la instrucción y Amity se dobló instantáneamente por las rodillas. Lilith respiró hondo. "Mis disculpas, no tenía la intención de gritar". Comenzó a tocar las muñecas de Amity. "Edalyn, ¿puedes traer una camisa de arriba?"

"¡¿Camisa?!"

"¡Para que Luz se ponga!" Lilith la miró enojada. Eda miró a Luz: la niña estaba envuelto en una manta. Su pequeña sudadera yacía en el suelo. Estaba sucia y tenía múltiples manchas de sangre. La vista desgarró el corazón de Eda con una fuerza sorprendente.

"Conseguirle una camisa..." murmuró Eda mientras se alejaba pisando fuerte. "Y luego iremos allí y patearemos algunos putos traseros, ¿me oyes?"

"No, no lo haremos." Lilith mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en la muñeca de Amity. " _Ellos_ van a venir _aquí_ ". Eda no pareció escucharla.

Luz y Amity intercambiaron una mirada.

"¿Venir aquí?" Luz preguntó con cuidado.

"Sí", respondió Lilith, sonando como si tuviera que concentrarse mucho para mantener su voz tranquila. "Vamos a solucionar este asunto de inmediato".

"¿Qué... qué les vas a hacer?" Amity preguntó con voz jadeante.

"Vamos a mostrarles a tus padres esa grabación y si finalmente no ven sentido, haré que arresten al joven señor Blight por asalto. Y al señor Blight por hacerse pasar por un oficial de la ley al poner esposas oficiales a un menor sin magia sin una _pizca_ de autoridad o evidencia ". Las fosas nasales de Lilith se ensancharon y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Pero sus manos se mantuvieron firmes mientras envolvían las muñecas de Amity.

_Será interesante descubrir **cómo** aprendió ese hechizo. Y **quien** se lo enseñó..._

**6**

"¡¿Por qué aquí?!" Exigió Eda mientras le entregaba a Luz un suéter gris oscuro. "¡Vamos a ir allí y resolver esto ahora mismo!"

"Eda", Lilith se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "¿Quieres ser parte de esto?"

"¿¡Qué!? Por supuesto que quiero – ¡¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso?! "

“¡Piensa por un momento, hermana! Si vamos _allí_ ,” Lilith habló lentamente. “Arrestarán a Luz. Te _arrestarán_. Si realmente queremos _resolver esto_ y no solo satisfacer _nuestra sed de venganza_ , ¡tendremos que ser _inteligentes_ al respecto!"

Eda abrió la boca para replicar.

"Tiene _razón_ , Eda", intervino Luz. Trató de sentarse – Eda rápidamente se acercó para ayudarla.

"¡Bien! ¡ _Bien_!" Eda gruñó, apaciguada por la necesidad de ayuda de Luz. "Brazos arriba, niña". Pasó el suéter por los brazos de Luz y lo bajó por su torso, luego se estiró para mover su cabello. Terminó simplemente acariciando los mechones de Luz, mirándola con una expresión cada vez más preocupada en su rostro. Sin decir palabra, Eda la abrazó.

"Eda, estoy _bien_..." Dijo Luz con voz un poco apretada.

" _No_ estás bien", le susurró Eda. "No tienes que ser tan valiente... _te tengo_ , niña..."

Luz parpadeó rápidamente, luego se apoyó en el hombro de Eda y lloro.

El sonido del suave llanto de Luz hizo que Amity quisiera romper algo en pedazos _y_ estallar en lágrimas ella misma _y_ gritar _y_ golpear a Ed y Em hasta convertirlos en papillas _y_ – una mano cálida se deslizó por su brazo y agarró ligeramente su hombro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos apresurados. Miró a su mentora a través de una nube de lágrimas no derramadas.

"Todo debió haber sido muy aterrador..." dijo Lilith en voz baja. Se sentó entre Amity y Eda. La niña asintió y se secó las mejillas con la manga. Lilith dio un pequeño tirón en su hombro y Amity se inclinó. Lilith dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego acarició el cabello y la espalda de la niña. "Tú tampoco tienes que ser valiente, querida..." susurró suavemente.

Amity respiro y cerró los ojos, luego se relajó en el abrazo. Había estado tan tensa durante tanto tiempo...

Cuando la niña apoyó su peso sobre Lilith, la espalda de Lilith entró en contacto con la de Eda. Por un momento, Lilith esperó que Eda se apartara, pero en cambio sintió que su hermana soltaba un suspiro de cansancio. Terminaron apoyándose la una contra la otra – ayudando a la otra a sostener el peso de la niña en sus brazos.

**7**

El sonido del timbre hizo que todos miraran hacia arriba. Estaban sentados en el comedor, esperando a que llegaran los Blights. Ahora que estaban aquí, el corazón de Amity comenzó a acelerarse.

"¿Qué hacemos si traen guardias?" Preguntó Eda, ajustándose la capucha que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Habían acordado que sería mejor para ella ponerse un disfraz y asumir una identidad diferente frente a los Blights. Fingiría ser su prima segunda Rosemary.

"El señor Blight puede ser miembro del Consejo de los Nueve, pero no tiene autoridad oficial sobre la guardia de la ciudad". Lilith dijo con calma. "Y nadie puede entrar a esta casa sin mi permiso expreso". _Ésa es una de las razones por las que quería que vinieran aquí,_ añadió en su propia mente. _Aquí, **yo** tengo el control. _Se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta.

Se tomó un momento para aclarar su mente.

_Les daré **una** oportunidad para hacer lo correcto. **Una**._

Invoco a su bastón y luego giró la manija.

"¡¿ **Dónde** está mi hija?!" Preguntó el señor Blight. Ya tenía el rostro morado. Detrás de él estaban su esposa y sus hijos mayores. La señora Blight parecía molesta y preocupada y los gemelos parecían hoscos.

"Ella está esperando adentro", dijo Lilith con la temperatura de una tormenta de nieve en pleno invierno. "Haría bien en calmarse antes de entrar a mi casa, Sr. Blight, o haré que lo saquen a la fuerza". Dejó que su mirada acerada se detuviera en su semblante objetable.

"¡No puede mantenerla alejada de nosotros, somos sus padres!" Dijo la Sra. Blight, ahora luciendo ansiosa y enojada.

“Su _marido_ es el que aleja a su hija, señora Blight” dijo Lilith con calma. "No dejaré que un _hombre_ que no pueda controlar su temperamento entre en _mi casa_ ".

El señor Blight resopló como una bestia con la intención de arrasar una pequeña comunidad y luego devorar a sus habitantes.

"¡Tobías!" Dijo la Sra. Blight en un tono de voz suplicante. El señor Blight se volvió a medias para mirarla y luego se obligó a bajar los hombros. El color de su rostro se estabilizó.

"Por favor, llévenos con nuestra hija". Se las arregló para decir con una voz serena a la fuerza.

Lilith le dio otra larga mirada, luego se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a la familia. Ella abrió el camino hacia el comedor.

"¡Amity!" La Sra. Blight exclamó, luego comenzó a avanzar. Eda se puso de pie y se interpuso entre ellas. "¿¡Quién - quién eres tú!?"

“Esta es mi prima, Rosemary. Luz se queda con ella ”, dijo Lilith con calma. "Por favor tomen asiento." Hizo un gesto con la mano y rápidamente se deslizaron cuatro sillas para ellos.

Los Blight dudaron, luego tomaron asiento en el lado opuesto al de Eda y las chicas. Lilith se sentó junto a Amity. Las chicas estaban tomadas de la mano debajo de la mesa.

"Ahora. ¿Quién quiere decirme qué pasó esta tarde?” Lilith miró intencionadamente de Ed a Em.

“El humano – “ empezó a decir el señor Blight.

“Edric. Emira,” la voz de Lilith era firme. “Cuéntenos a todos sobre esta tarde. La verdad." _Por una vez_ , añadió Lilith en su propia cabeza.

"Edric, solo diles, cariño", dijo la Sra. Blight con una sonrisa preocupada.

"Yo y Em...", comenzó Edric.

"Em y _yo_ ", corrigió la Sra. Blight. Ed la miró de reojo.

“Em y yo estábamos leyendo. Entonces Amity y Luz entraron a la habitación y Luz empezó a regañarnos por lo de ayer, luego me empujó y golpeó a Em en la cara ".

"¿Es eso así?" Preguntó Lilith. Su mano tembló debajo de la mesa. Quería tronas sus dedos, pero resistió el impulso. Amity vio la mano de su mentora en un puño.

"Sí", dijo Em en voz baja. "Luz estaba diciendo que éramos malas personas por hacer una broma, luego nos atacó".

"¿Y cuándo exactamente Luz y Amity sufrieron estas lesiones?" Lilith hizo un gesto a las chicas. Su mano cerrada tembló.

"Tuve que alejar a Luz de Em después de que la golpeara, estaba diciendo cómo la iba a golpear de nuevo", dijo Ed rápidamente.

 _Están_ _girando la verdad_ , pensó Amity, su pecho cada vez más apretado. Su mano izquierda tembló. Quería que Lilith la sostuviera. Pero no debería distraer a su mentora ahora, de cualquier modo.

"¿Y qué pasó cuando la empujaste?"

"Se cayó sobre una mesa".

“¿La empujaste desde el frente? ¿Desde el lado?" Lilith preguntó rápidamente.

"Lado."

"¿Y entonces qué pasó?"

"Papá entró en la habitación".

"¿Y?" Lilith se volvió hacia el señor Blight ahora.

"¡Fui a ver cómo estaban mis hijos!" El señor Blight gruñó. “Luego inspeccioné al humano. Eso parecía estar bien – "

"¡ _Ella_!" Amity estalló, indignada y completamente avergonzada por su padre. "Ella."

“... _Ella_ parecía estar bien. Le puse restricciones para evitar que volviera a atacar a mi familia. Entonces Amity convocó a un abominable, recogió al humano y salió corriendo de la casa ".

"¿Y _por qué_... cree que Amity eligió recoger a su amiga herida y _sacarla_ de su casa y llevarla a la _mía_?" Las fosas nasales de Lilith se ensancharon.

Amity notó que la otra mano de Luz se extendía hacia la de Eda – su mentora la agarró con firmeza.

“¡Porque sabe que la humana iba a ser encarcelada por sus crímenes! ¡ _No es así_ como te criamos, jovencita! " El señor Blight golpeó la mesa con la mano. Todos, excepto Lilith y Eda, saltaron al oír el sonido.

“¡Contrólese, señor Blight! Esta es su _última_ advertencia ". Lilith dijo con una voz tan dura y afilada como una daga arrojadiza. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él apartó la mano de un tirón, como si la mesa lo hubiera quemado. Lilith respiró hondo, luego continuó: “¿Ésta es la verdad? ¿Así es como se desarrollaron los eventos? "

"¡Sí, por supuesto que lo es!" Dijo el Sr. Blight lacónicamente. "¡¿Por qué _insiste_ en llamar a mis hijos mentirosos?!"

"¿Están seguros de que no desean cambiar su historia?" Lilith miró de Ed a Em. Negaron con la cabeza. “...Eso es muy decepcionante. Pero no me sorprende en absoluto que se aferren a las mentiras. Después de todo... les ha funcionado muy bien en el pasado ".

El señor Blight la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Luz, ¿puedo tomar prestado tu dispositivo, por favor?" Lilith extendió una mano y Luz se la dio. Lilith empujó el teléfono y luego lo tendió para que los Blights lo vieran.

"¿Que es esto?" Preguntó el señor Blight.

"Lo que _realmente_ pasó." Dijo Eda con voz peligrosa. El aire crepitaba alrededor de su rostro ensombrecido. Le estaba costando todo lo que tenía para no lanzarse sobre la mesa.

Lilith vio que la mano de Amity se contraía de nuevo – aflojó el puño y le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba. Amity la tomó con gratitud. Sabía que su mano debía estar sudada – pero también la de Lilith, se dio cuenta. Eso fue extrañamente tranquilizador. Ahora las cuatro estaban unidas, palma con palma.

Lilith observó a la familia Blight mientras miraban la grabación. El Sr. Blight miró al principio, luego sus ojos saltaron por toda la pantalla, siguiendo la acción. La Sra. Blight miraba con la boca abierta, sus ojos de vez en cuando miraban a sus hijos mayores. Ed y Em pasaron de ser adolescentes hoscos obligados a pasar por algo sin sentido y aburrido a adolescentes que acababan de darse cuenta de que estaban en un problema profundo, _profundo_. Cabeza abajo.

Cuando terminó la grabación, el Sr. Blight se puso pálido.

"Muéstrales de nuevo". Dijo Eda.

"No, no queremos ver -", dijo la Sra. Blight rápidamente, pero Lilith reinició el video. Esta vez, la Sra. Blight hizo una mueca ante la confesión y cerró los ojos cuando los gemelos comenzaron a usar magia.

"Mírelos", Eda se inclinó hacia adelante, señalando la pantalla. " _Mire_ lo que hicieron sus hijos".

"Realmente es hora de que abras los ojos a su comportamiento bestial", asintió Lilith con frialdad.

El señor Blight estaba temblando de ira cuando miro a hacia su hijo.

"¡ _Papá_ , puedo explicarlo!" Ed intentó. El señor Blight levantó el brazo con rabia en los ojos; hubo un destello y la silla del señor Blight se deslizó lejos de la mesa con un chirrido de madera sobre mármol.

"¡No en _mi_ casa, Tobías Blight!" Lilith rugió ferozmente. Estaba de pie, con un brazo extendido.

La Sra. Blight rápidamente abrazó a sus hijos alarmada. Ed y Em miraron conmocionados a su padre.

 _“En nomine Clawthorne; projiciam vos a facie mea!*”_ Lilith miró al Sr. Blight con los ojos muy abiertos con disgusto y furia. Antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar, una bandada de pájaros apareció de la nada y lo rodeó; desaparecieron en un instante, llevándose al Sr. Blight con ellos. La silla repentinamente desocupada se balanceó levemente. Todos lo miraron.

Lilith respiró con fuerza por un momento, luego volvió a sentarse y se alisó el cabello.

“No tolerare la violencia contra los niños bajo ninguna circunstancia. Su esposo está bien, Sra. Blight. Simplemente ha sido desterrado de esta casa ". Su voz era tranquila y fría.

 _Ella... lo desterró,_ pensó Amity aturdida.

"¿Está bien, señor Blight?"

Ed pareció asombrado de que le preguntaran, pero asintió con rigidez.

"Bien. Entonces volvamos al asunto que nos ocupa. Lilith juntó los dedos. Señora Blight. Ahora estás al tanto de lo que sucedió esta tarde. Ya que sucedió en su hogar, dejaré el castigo en _sus manos, **pero** …_ ”Lilith inclinó sus manos ligeramente hacia adelante y arqueó una ceja. “Si no veo un cambio en el comportamiento de Edric y Emira, o si escucho de Amity o Luz que se salieron de la línea nuevamente, _o_ si trata de levantar su suspensión – haré un informe oficial y reportare esta prueba muy condenatoria a los guardias. ¿Estoy siendo clara?"

La Sra. Blight asintió lentamente.

“Sí, señorita Clawthorne. Yo...” miró a Amity. "Vamos, cariño, nos vamos... hablaremos de esto en casa..."

La ansiedad de Amity se disparó ante esas palabras: instintivamente se alejó más de su madre. El breve sonido de madera deslizándose sobre mármol sorprendió a todos.

"No. No quiero ir contigo ", dijo con voz tensa, sus ojos estaban firmemente en la mesa.

La señora Blight la miró asombrada.

"¡N-no hagas esto más difícil, para mi, por favor, cariño!" La Sra. Blight se puso de pie de una manera nerviosa. Luz y Eda se dispararon y Lilith se levantó lentamente en respuesta, pero fue aún más amenazante debido a la falta de velocidad. Los Blights se inclinaron colectivamente hacia atrás.

"¡Ella no va a ir a ningún lado contigo!" Luz dijo con fiereza.

"Sí. La niña merece un descanso de todo... ”Eda agitó una mano, indicando a toda la familia Blight. " _Esto_." Sus palabras destilaron desprecio.

"Creo que es mejor que Amity se quede con un amigo hasta que arregle su casa". La voz de Lilith era fría y tranquila.

"¡B-bueno!" La señora Blight se sonrojó, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente entre los tres.

"Si _olvida_ lo que pasó hoy, será un placer _recordárselo_ ", Lilith puso un dedo en el teléfono de Luz. "Valla ahora y regresa en una hora con una bolsa para Amity". Se puso de pie y se puso los brazos detrás de la espalda. "Eso es todo, Sra. Blight."

Los ojos de la señora Blight estaban en el teléfono. Ella tragó, luego asintió. Se había puesto pálida como un fantasma.

"V-vamos, niños..." tocó los hombros de Ed y Em y se pusieron de pie con vacilación. Lilith rodeó la mesa para acompañarlos fuera.

Caminaron en un silencio sepulcral por el camino de grava hasta la puerta.

“La espero en una hora, señora Blight. Usted. Nadie más."

La Sra. Blight asintió mientras pasaba apresuradamente junto a Lilith que mantenía abierta la puerta. Los gemelos empezaron a quejarse cuando se alejaron unos veinte metros.

"¡ _No_ me hablen ahora mismo!" La señora Blight les espetó. “¡Estoy muy enojada con ustedes dos! ¡Denme sus iRavens, de inmediato! ¡Están muy castigados! "

Lilith les dio la espalda y selló la puerta detrás de ella, luego tocó la pared de piedra blanca. Una luz azul brilló a lo largo de él y lo inspeccionó críticamente. Todos los sellos permanecieron intactos.

 _Bien_.

**8**

Eda se quitó la capa con capucha y la colgó en el respaldo de una silla.

"Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba", murmuró mientras soltaba su voluminoso cabello de su prisión temporal. "¿Están bien, niñas?"

"Estoy bien", respondió Luz. Miró a Amity y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Estás bien?"

"No... sé..." Amity se sintió _expuesta_. Y tembló. Y extrañamente _separada_ de Luz y Eda. Quería estar sola. Su cuerpo se sentía tenso. Su _mente_ se sentía tensa. ¿Su padre había intentado golpear a Ed? _Golpear_ a Ed? Y Lilith lo detuvo, _lo desterró_ – luego continuó como si nada hubiera pasado... ¿Cómo si su papá no fuera importante en lo absoluto? Ella se sintió tan confundida por eso.

"Necesito un maldito _trago_..." dijo Eda con cansancio, luego se inclinó hacia el gabinete junto a la pared.

Luz extendió su mano hacia la de Amity, pero Amity rechazo el toque.

"Por favor, no me toques ahora mismo", dijo en voz baja.

"¡Perdón!" Luz dijo, sintiéndose estúpida. "Perdón." Dio un paso hacia atrás y puso sus manos en su espalda respetuosamente.

"Está bien. Estoy b-bien." Amity se alejó un poco más, sintiendo un gran dolor dentro de ella expandirse como si alguien hubiera insertado un tronco dentro de la herida y la estuviera abriendo. No podía evitarlo – la abrumaría en cualquier segundo – no quería que nadie lo viera – fuera lo que _fuera_ – sucedió. Se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

"¿Amity?" Luz la llamó insegura.

"¿Mmm?" Eda miró a su alrededor. "¿A dónde fue?"

Luz señaló a través de la puerta.

"Creo que está molesta..."

"Quiero decir, quién no lo estaría, después de ese show de mierda..." Eda se acercó. "Y pensé que mi familia estaba jodida..."

"Por favor, no digas groserías", suspiró Luz. Eda la miró.

"Sí, lo siento. Show de caca. ¿Show de popo?"

Luz apartó la mirada.

"Sí, está bien, no es momento de bromas, lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?"

"... ¿Cuatro, supongo?"

"Deberíamos cenar algo, entonces. La comida hará que las cosas se sientan mejor. ¿Y quizás algunos... videos lindos de animales?" Eda sugirió un poco insegura.

Luz la miró con una arruga preocupada entre las cejas.

"Estoy preocupada por Amity..."

"Te entiendo, niña..." Eda suspiró. "Nos encontrará cuando quiera volver a estar rodeada de gente. No la culpo por querer un momento para, ya sabes... _procesar_ las cosas".

Luz se acercó a ella y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

"Ven aquí, pequeño mochuelo... Lo hiciste bien allí, muy firme. Buen volumen".

**9**

Cuando Lilith regresó al comedor, encontró a Luz y Eda abrazadas. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a Amity.

"¿Dónde está...?" ella preguntó.

"Creo que quiere estar sola", dijo Eda y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección en la que se había ido Amity. Las manos de Lilith subieron a su pecho, una frotándose contra la otra. "¿No sé si eso es lo suyo?"

"Ella... tiende a aislarse", dijo Lilith con cautela.

"¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?" Luz preguntó con voz preocupada.

"Es... un mecanismo de defensa".

"Mhmm," Eda arqueó una ceja. "Suena como alguien más que conozco. Y solo para que conste, santa mier…" miró a Luz. "Popo, Lily, estuviste _helada_ allá atrás, sheesh."

**10**

La respiración de Amity era superficial y rápida – ¡necesitaba esconderse en alguna parte! ¡Necesitaba estar sola! Necesitaba un lugar con _cerradura_ – su mirada se fijó en una puerta oscura. ¡Había estado antes en este pasillo! Se apresuró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego apoyó la espalda contra ella y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho, tratando de evitar volar en pedazos. Trató de calmar su respiración, pero sus pulmones no parecían querer escuchar. Su mente corría tan rápido

Mirando el reloj en la cafetería, mirando el reloj en el salón del señor Ott, la cara de su padre cuando le puso las esposas a Luz, la cara de Eda a la luz del fuego, Lilith tocándole la mejilla, Luz abrazándola –

Se sentía como si el tronco encajado en la herida se abriera paso más adentro, haciendo palanca en los bordes, ella estaba luchando tan duro para mantenerse unida –

La sangre salpicó el suelo del baño de la escuela, frotando sus piernas frenéticamente en la ducha del vestuario de niñas, su gran abominable encogiéndose, Lilith diciendo que tenía dolor todo el tiempo, la cara dormida de Luz, la mano de su madre en su nuca, mirando. su familia caminando lejos –

Había un tono agudo sonando en sus oídos. Su pecho se apretó cada vez más – se quitó la capucha, se la arregló y luego la apretó con fuerza contra su rostro.

La expresión de Em cuando Ed la agarró del pelo, su padre llamando a Luz ‘eso’, su madre diciéndole que _hablarían de esto en casa_ –

No se sintió real. Se sentía como si todo le hubiera pasado a otra persona, y _esto_ , ahora mismo, se sentía como si le estuviera sucediendo a otra persona también. Ahora estaba llorando, podía sentir su pecho expandirse y contraerse erráticamente – pero todo lo que escuchó fue ese tono horrible y agudo. Era como si su mente se hubiera separado de su cuerpo de alguna manera. Como si estuviera sentada en una habitación oscura y hubiera una tormenta afuera. Sucediendo a su _alrededor_. Pero no para _ella_.

Se sentó allí, en la habitación oscura, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Pero ella nunca había experimentado algo así. No se le ocurrió ningún libro. Ningún maestro había presentado _esto_ como un problema para resolver en clase.

¿Quizás si fuera una tormenta, eventualmente pasaría? Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era simplemente... ¿mantener la calma y esperar?

Eso de repente se volvió mucho más difícil de hacer. Sus pensamientos no corrían como antes, pero eran duros, pesados y _dolorosos_ de una manera que no sabía cómo describirlos. La herida... estaba abierta ahora. La... herida _familiar_. No quería acercarse a eso, no quería mirar dentro, pero estaba en la habitación oscura con eso, de repente. Y se la tragó.

Sentía como si su pecho se hundiera sobre sí mismo.

Ella se sintió sola. Ella se sintió expuesta. Ella se sintió violada. Ella se sintió avergonzada. Ella se sintió sucia. Ella se sintió abandonada. Ella se sintió invisible. Ella se sintió inútil. Ella se sintió estúpida. Y ella no se sentía digna de ser amada.

Pero sobre todo... se sintió _traicionada_.

Su _familia_ la había traicionado. _Ellos_ la habían hecho sentir sola. Y expuesta. Y violada. Y avergonzada. Y sucia. Y abandonada. Y invisible. Y inútil. Y estúpida. Y... no digna de ser amada. Una y otra vez.

Luego regresó a su cuerpo – las lágrimas estaban hirviendo fuera de ella. Sin restricciones, sin restricciones en lo absoluto. Esperaba que nadie la escuchara, pero al mismo tiempo... En algún lugar dentro había la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara, la abrazara y lo hiciera todo mejor, pero sabía que era solo un deseo tonto e _infantil_.

Finalmente, las lágrimas se detuvieron. Finalmente pudo ponerse de pie. Se lavó la cara en el fregadero y bebió mucha agua del grifo. Menos mal que no se había maquillado. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados ahora. Su nariz también estaba roja.

_Soy un desastre._

Un dolor creciente en la parte baja de la espalda le recordó que estaba en su tiempo de luna, ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se cambió? Necesitaba su bolso... ¿Lo había traído siquiera? Bueno, ¿ella lo hizo? Debe haberlo hecho... Lo más probable es que estuviera en la habitación del frente de la casa. No quería mirar su ropa interior antes de poder cambiarse, pero se arriesgó a mirar sus mallas.

_Sin manchas._

Exhaló y luego se apoyó en el fregadero. Fue un alivio tener un problema tangible que resolver. Se sentía mejor que hace un minuto, pero... No quería ver a nadie. No, no quería que nadie la _viera_. Todavía no.

Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta, aguzando el oído para escuchar pasos o voces.

Se movió por la casa silenciosa, pegándose a las alfombras tanto como pudo. Afortunadamente, no se encontró con nadie. Su bolso estaba al lado del de Luz en la habitación del frente. Lo recogió, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y luego se lavó las manos minuciosamente. Salió y se apresuró a recorrer los largos pasillos y salir al jardín.

El aire fresco de la tarde le robó el sudor de la frente y estaba muy agradecida por el robo. Sabía que probablemente no debería ir al jardín propiamente dicho cuando estaba oscuro, así que se instaló en unas escaleras un poco más lejos de la puerta. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el relajante sonido de los pájaros y los grillos llenara su mente.

Después de un tiempo, Amity realmente no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo, escuchó el batir de alas cerca. Abrió los ojos y vio al cuervo blanco saltando hacia ella, subiendo las escaleras.

"Hola, Zafiro..." dijo en voz baja. Su voz era ronca.

Zafiro se acercó, parloteando con ella. El taliamigo se detuvo en el escalón debajo de ella, luego graznó en voz alta tres veces antes de saltar sobre la punta de su bota. Unos segundos más tarde, Amity pudo escuchar pasos acercándose.

"Oh, gracias al cielo", dijo Lilith con un suspiro de alivio. "Por favor, no desaparezcas así..."

Las cejas de Amity se juntaron y se levantaron. Por lo general, cuando se iba sola, nadie venía a buscarla. Tal vez... ¿se _suponía_ que la gente vendría a buscarte? ¿Quizás no era tan tonto querer que la gente te encontrara mientras llorabas y que lo hiciera todo mejor? ¿Quizás la gente _quería_ encontrarla?

"Lo siento, solo... necesitaba estar asolas".

"Nosotras... pensamos eso".

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

"¿Te importaría si me uno?"

Amity se arrastró un poco, a pesar de que realmente no era necesario: las escaleras eran anchas y había mucho espacio. Lilith se sentó lentamente a su lado. Estiró las piernas y cruzó los tobillos. Sus articulaciones chasquearon ruidosamente. Zafiro saltó a su regazo.

"Es... una linda noche", dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda del cuervo. "¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?"

"No, yo... llegué aquí hace unos minutos, creo."

Zafiro saltó de nuevo a la bota de Amity y la miró. El silencio se prolongó.

"Luz está cocinando algo que huele maravilloso".

"¿Sopa?" Amity preguntó esperanzada.

"No estoy segura, pero estoy segura de que será bueno, sea lo que sea. Eda la está ayudando ".

Hubo otra pequeña pausa.

"¿Cómo... cómo te sientes, querida?" Lilith preguntó con voz suave y cuidadosa.

"...Mejor", admitió Amity.

"Mejor es bueno", suspiró Lilith con alivio de nuevo y acarició el dorso de su propia mano. "No tienes que decidir esto ahora, pero piensa dónde quieres pasar la noche esta noche. Aquí o en casa de Edalyn. Cualquier opción está bien. Y Luz dice que quiere dormir donde tú duermes, si te parece bien ".

"¿Ella dice?" Amity miró a su mentora, sintiéndose sorprendida de que le dieran tantas opciones en el asunto. También se sintió muy, muy conmovida por lo que había dicho Luz. Se encontró con una sonrisa calmada y cálida.

"Si ella lo hace. Tu madre te dejó una bolsa ".

"¿Ya ha pasado una hora?" Amity preguntó con asombro.

"... Ha pasado casi una hora y media desde la última vez que te vi", Lilith le dio una mirada preocupada.

"Oh… lo siento."

Otra pausa.

"Creo que la comida debería estar lista pronto", dijo Lilith. "¿Quieres... venir conmigo o quieres un poco más de tiempo para ti?"

"...Iré con usted."

Se pusieron de pie – las articulaciones de Lilith volvieron a hacer clic, mucho más fuerte esta vez.

"Estoy bien", dijo en reacción a la expresión de preocupación de Amity. "Es normal."

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia la cocina. Cuando Lilith abrió la puerta, se encontraron con un aroma maravilloso.

"¡Hola, chicas!" Luz saludó alegremente mientras agitaba una sartén que chisporroteaba. "Estará listo en un minuto, siéntese o tome una bebida o algo". Se volvió hacia la estufa, levantó la tapa de una olla, olió y luego tomó un tarro de especias. Lo olió, frunció el ceño y luego tomó un frasco diferente. A éste le sonrió cuando lo olió, luego roció lo que fuera en la olla.

"Lily, realmente necesitas comprar algunos víveres", dijo Eda mientras asomaba la cabeza por la despensa. "Este lugar está deprimentemente vacío".

"Ya te dije; No esperaba invitados para cenar ", dijo Lilith con una ceja levantada. Se sentó a la mesa, luego reorganizó los cuchillos y los tenedores – quienquiera que hubiera puesto la mesa, los había dejado de cualquier manera. Y no habían pensado en dejar las servilletas, así que fue a buscar algunas de un armario. Luego se sirvió una copa de vino y se reclinó en su silla. Se sentía agotada, pero complacida, considerando todo. Preferiría que el altercado entre Amity, Luz y los gemelos Blight no _hubiera_ sucedido (obviamente), pero sentía que había hecho todo lo que podía pensar para resolver la terrible situación. Se sintió manejado, al menos por el momento. Finalmente, encontrar a Amity en las escaleras también había sido un gran alivio. Se permitió relajarse por primera vez en horas.

"¡Cosas calientes!" Luz dijo mientras llevaba la sartén a la mesa. Lo dejó en un posavasos y luego fue a buscar las otras ollas.

"¡Se ve bien, niña!" Eda se sentó junto a Lilith y tomó una cuchara grande y un plato.

"¿Que es esto?" Amity preguntó tímidamente mientras Eda comenzaba a apilar comida en su plato.

"¿No estoy realmente segura?" Luz sonrió y se encogió de hombros con incertidumbre. "Eso es solo unas papas asadas y zanahorias con mantequilla de ajo", señaló una olla. "Eso es jamón curado en lo que creo que es salsa de tomate", señaló a la otra olla. "¿Y creo que eso es algo así como berenjena? Así que los frei con un poco de pimiento y cebolla. ¿Nunca antes había tenido todas estas cosas juntas? Es justo lo que pasó ".

"'¿Qué pasó'?"

“Sí, ¿sabes cómo va? Tienes algo de comida, empiezas a cocinar y luego... ¿te dejas llevar?” Luz se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco tímida. Amity y Lilith la miraron con sorpresa.

"Esh delishioso", dijo Eda y señaló con aprobación a Luz con su tenedor, luego tragó. "Lily, ¿podrías pasarme el vino?"

Lilith le entregó la botella de vino, luego tomó su plato y tomó una buena ración de todo. Amity hizo lo mismo y Luz sonrió encantada alrededor de la mesa.

Eda tenía razón; _estaba_ delicioso, pensó Lilith mientras comía. No es que Lilith lo hubiera dudado en lo más mínimo. Recordó con mucho cariño la sopa del fin de semana. Las verduras asadas eran saladas y mantecosas, el jamón en salsa de tomate estaba picante y dulce y la fruta brillante estaba sorprendentemente bien combinada con cebollas.

“Luz, esto es un festín”, dijo Lilith después de haber probado todo. "Muchas gracias por hacerlo". Ella levantó su copa en un brindis. Amity rápidamente dejó su cuchillo y tenedor y también tomó su vaso, tragando su bocado un poco antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Lilith dio un codazo a Eda. Eda rodo los ojos y sonrió mientras masticaba, pero de todos modos tomó su vaso. " _Canticum laudis nostri,_ Luz".

 _"Canticum laudis nostri",_ corearon Amity y Eda. Los tres se inclinaron hacia el centro de la mesa, sus vasos casi se tocaban, luego miraron a Luz.

"Ven aquí, niña", dijo Eda con una sonrisa.

Luz rápidamente se secó las manos con la toalla por encima del hombro, luego tomó su vaso y copió el resto, con una amplia y sonrojada sonrisa en su rostro.

 _“Canticum laudis nostri,”_ dijeron de nuevo Amity, Lilith y Eda, luego las cuatro tintinearon vasos. Se sentaron y tomaron un trago.

"Tan _elegante_ ", arrulló Luz, moviéndose feliz en su asiento. "¿Qué significa cactus lavándose?”

Eda rio y Amity sonrió y miró a Luz.

"Significa 'canto de alabanza'", dijo Lilith con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, no, es cactus lavándose de ahora en adelante", se rio Eda.

**11**

"Entonces, ¿te quedarás a pasar la noche aquí, o?" Eda le preguntó a Luz mientras Lilith y Amity despejaban la mesa.

"Eso... depende de Amity". Luz la miró. Amity levantó la vista de su pila de platos. Ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella.

Lilith vio cómo se ruborizaban las mejillas de su protegida.

"... _Preferiría_... que te quedaras _aquí_ esta noche", dijo con voz lenta y cautelosa. Sintió el calor subir en sus propias mejillas. Para su inmenso alivio, los hombros de Amity se relajaron y la chica la miró.

El corazón de Amity latía con entusiasmo en su pecho, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener su reacción. Asintió lentamente hacia Lilith, luego cerró los ojos un momento y trató de calmarse.

"¿Quieres que me quede a dormir también?" Luz preguntó tímidamente. Amity miró a Lilith de nuevo, Lilith sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – luego Amity también asintió, con las mejillas encendidas. "¡Hurra!" Luz levantó los brazos en celebración. "Ooh, ow, ow, nop, demasiado". Volvió a bajar los brazos, todavía con una amplia sonrisa.

"Tómatelo con calma, niña". Eda dijo en un tono divertido y preocupado. "Estarás bastante adolorido por la mañana".

"¿Te gustaría pasar la noche también, Edalyn?" Preguntó Lilith, sonando un poco tensa. No estaba realmente segura de cuál quería que fuera la respuesta de su hermana.

“Nah, debería ir a casa con King. Contarle lo que paso ".

"Aw, dile buenas noches de mi parte", Luz se llevó la mano al corazón. “Y dale un abrazo. Y un beso ".

Eda se rio entre dientes y le dio una mirada cariñosa. "Sí, claro, niña".

“Aquí se aplican las mismas reglas que en casa”, dijo Eda cuando convocó a su bastón en el jardín unos minutos más tarde.

“Nada de fiestas ruidosas, nada de darle vida a la casa”, sonrió Luz y asintió con la cabeza.

"Y las reglas que tenga Lily, supongo", Eda miró a la casa con desaprobación. "Si pasa algo, vendrás por mi de inmediato, ¿me oyes?"

"Lo prometo." Luz asintió.

Eda extendió la mano y despeinó el cabello de Luz, manteniéndose alejada de las lesiones durante la última semana. Luz la miró con dulzura, luego rodeó a Eda con los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Eda se rio entre dientes y la rodeó con un brazo, abrazándola de vuelta.

"Gracias por dejarme quedarme, Eda", susurró.

“No te preocupes, niña. Pero mañana, duermes en casa. Con o sin tu amiga ".

"Okay." Luz asintió contra su pecho, luego dio un paso atrás.

"Buenas noches, ustedes dos", saludó Eda a Lilith y Amity que estaban en la puerta. "Si Luz tiene más lesiones la próxima vez que la vea, voy a tapar todos sus inodoros - '¡adiós!" Ella se alejó riendo a carcajadas. Lilith rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras las chicas se reían.

Entraron a la casa.

"¡Ahora hagamos algo de _tarea_!" Luz giró sobre el lugar de la emoción.

Lilith fue tomada completamente por sorpresa – dejó escapar una pequeña risa y algunas carcajadas. Tanto Amity como Luz la miraron con silencioso asombro.

"¡Oh, _cielos_ , eso es lo más _lindo_!" Luz chilló, fuera de sí de alegría. Amity sonrió con incredulidad.

Lilith se sonrojó y luego se aclaró la garganta con torpeza.

"Yo... les mostraré la biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo?"

“¡¿Tienes tu propia biblioteca ?! ¿Acaso esta casa se puede _poner_ más genial? " Luz saltó hacia adelante.

**12**

Lilith llevó a las niñas a la biblioteca y encendió un fuego en la chimenea antes de subir las escaleras para preparar una habitación para ellas. Vaciló un momento en lo alto de las escaleras. Probablemente querrían limpiarse antes de irse a dormir, por lo que necesitarían una habitación con baño en suite. Las habitaciones oficiales de invitados no se habían utilizado en años y estaban al otro lado de la casa. La única habitación del piso de arriba que Lilith usaba _regularmente_ era su propio dormitorio. Quería mantener a las chicas cerca... La habitación de al lado sería la mejor... Pero nunca entró allí.

Caminó hasta la puerta de al lado por el pasillo y la abrió con cuidado. El crujido familiar tiró de las fibras de su corazón. Su antigua habitación... Era curioso cómo podías establecerte en una rutina y luego no cambiarla nunca. Se había mudado al dormitorio principal después de la muerte de sus padres. Ella solía pensar que la casa estaba tan vacía, con solo ella en ella. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad a lo largo de los años. No le gustaba pensar en sí misma como sola, pero... tal vez lo estaba. Después de todo, había más personas en su casa en los últimos días que en los últimos seis meses juntos.

Los limpiadores habían llegado el lunes. Sin embargo, era solo una cama... Estaba bastante segura de que a las chicas no les importaría compartir, pero debería preguntar por si acaso.

"Chicas, ¿les importaría compartir la cama?" preguntó mientras entraba a la biblioteca. "Es una cama bastante grande".

"¿Hm?" Luz levantó la vista de un libro, pensó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. "Está bien por mí".

Ambos se volvieron hacia Amity, que tenía el rostro enrojecido. Lilith estaba a punto de ofrecerles una habitación de invitados con dos camas individuales, cuando Amity dijo: "Bien".

Lilith les dedicó una sonrisa y luego volvió a subir.

Cambió las sábanas y se aseguró de que hubiera toallas, jabón y cosas en el baño. Y un cepillo de dientes para Luz. Encendió el fuego en la chimenea y luego miró a su alrededor. Había dejado su habitación como cuando era niña. Los muchos estantes para libros estaban llenos hasta arriba. Algunos carteles y cuadros enmarcados colgaban prolijamente de las paredes, junto con diplomas y moños. Sobre la mesita de noche había un raído muñeco de Otabin. Ella se acercó y lo levantó, luego lo abrazó contra su pecho.

"Hola, viejo amigo... Mantenlas a salvo esta noche".

**13**

Eda flotaba en el aire sobre la mansión Blight. Metió la mano en su pelo y sacó una bolsita. Agarró una pequeña y reluciente bolita negra del interior y luego la aplastó entre los dedos. El fino polvo se alejó flotando con la brisa.

"Tres dos uno..."

Un chillido resonó en el bosque, luego una nube oscura se elevó sobre los árboles.

Ella se emociono cuando los murciélagos toro rodearon el cadaver que tan generosamente había donando en el techo de la mansión Blight

"Buena suerte quitando el hedor, jodidos idiotas".

**14**

"¡Guau, mira el tamaño de esta _habitación_!" Luz jadeó cuando entraron al dormitorio. "Quiero decir, sé que esta es una casa grande, ¡pero _diablos_!" Se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba hacia adelante. "¡Tantos libros!"

"Este... solía ser mi dormitorio cuando era niña", dijo Lilith con calma. Amity jadeó. "Les dejé toallas y cosas en el baño, a través de esa puerta". Señaló la esquina más a la izquierda. "Se comparte con la habitación de al lado, pero por favor no entren allí".

“¡Qué cama tan grande! _¡Oh, no puede ser!_ ¡Tiene _cortinas_! " Luz acarició las cortinas de satén oscuro. "¡¿Se cierran?!"

"Lo hacen", sonrió Lilith. "Estaré despierta un rato más, en mi estudio, bajando las escaleras y hacia la izquierda. Si necesita algo durante la noche, mi habitación está al final del pasillo. ¿Hay algo que necesiten antes de que me vaya?

"¡Estoy bien!" Luz se subió a la ventana grande y miró hacia afuera. "¡Puedo ver la panadería desde aquí!"

"Um..."

Lilith miró a Amity.

“¿Podría tal vez tener una toalla? P-para la cama... ”ella miró hacia otro lado, sonrojándose.

Lilith estaba a punto de preguntar por qué cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir su protegida.

"Ciertamente", dijo en voz baja.

"Y um..."

"¿Sí?"

"Oh, ¿podemos tomar un poco de leche tibia antes de dormir?" Luz preguntó, viniendo de nuevo. Amity exhaló, aliviada.

Lilith les sonrió y luego hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Amity se inclinó para rebuscar rápidamente en la bolsa que había traído su madre y luego sacó la bolsa de agua caliente que Lilith le había dado.

Lilith dejó que las niñas subieran las escaleras con su leche y se sentó frente a su escritorio en su estudio. Había salido de la habitación a toda prisa cuando escuchó la llamada de alarma de la puerta, más temprano en el día. Enderezó los papeles, les echó un vistazo y volvió a dejarlos. Estaba demasiado cansada para calificar las cosas correctamente. Y _absolutamente_ cansada para abordar el montón de correspondencia. En cambio, se sirvió una pequeña medida de líquido ámbar de uno de los finos decantadores de cristal que había sobre la mesa de las bebidas y luego se sentó en su sillón favorito. Apoyó la cabeza en el ala y dejó escapar un largo y sentido suspiro.

**15**

Amity dejó que Luz usara el baño primero y le prestó una camisa para dormir. Su mamá había empacado ropa para varios días en la bolsa. Y un montón de artículos de tocador. Y la bolsa de agua caliente. Y el libro que había estado en su mesita de noche. Cuando lo abrió por primera vez, encontró una nota que decía: "Por favor, vuelve pronto a casa, cariño. Con amor, mamá'

La miró de nuevo ahora, sentada en la cama de Lilith. La nota la enfureció. Eso la entristeció. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel y mancharon la tinta. Sabía que su madre solo había tenido una hora para ir a casa, hacer la maleta y regresar, pero esta nota de diez palabras no era... _suficiente_. No lo suficiente para compensar lo que sea que llame su colapso en el baño después de que se fueron, no lo suficiente para compensar ni siquiera mencionar que Luz se lastimó – realmente no sabía lo que quería escuchar de su madre, sino esto... no así.

Sabía que su familia no era tan diferente a la de los demás, pero otras personas parecían... _tener más_. Más... de eso familiar. Había algo _ahí_. No solo un nombre. No solo una casa. No solo tradición y reliquias y Algo Por Lo Que Vivir. Otras personas tenían familia en el _presente_... Amity solo parecía tener familia en el pasado... O en el futuro... O cuando el honor estaba en juego.

Lo que tenía _ahora_... era una nota de diez palabras.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

No, lo que tenía _ahora_ era una amiga con quien compartir habitación. Una mentora lo suficientemente amable como para dejarla pasar la noche en su hermosa casa. La habían defendido, la habían defendido, _luchado por ella_... Con palabras y con los puños. Nadie se había esforzado tanto por ayudarla antes. Odiaba no poder realmente... aferrarse a ese conocimiento, a los sentimientos que le producía. Todo estaba tan _resbaladizo_. Algo más intentó ocupar su lugar. Ella dejó que todo se le escapara.

_¿Por qué... siento que no merezco nada de eso? ¿Por qué siento que me lo van a quitar todo en un instante? ¿Por qué parece que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad? ¿Por qué se siente como una **mentira**..._

Tal vez fue porque... ¿Ed y Em la habían engañado tantas veces? Tal vez fue porque cuando había esperado que sus padres estuvieran allí para ella... simplemente no lo habían hecho. O cuando lo estaban, faltaba algo. Tal vez estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola que tener gente que – que se _preocupaba_ por ella era simplemente... ¿demasiado para asimilar? No se atrevía a confiar en eso... ¿O al menos, no todo el tiempo?

Fue _tan_ _agradable_ tomar la mano de Luz. Y abrazarla. Y fue tan _agradable_ cuando Lilith le tocó los hombros. O tomó su mano. O abrazarla. Y especialmente cuando le acariciaba el pelo o la mejilla... O la llamaba ‘querida’. O simplemente le hablé en voz baja. Fue tan maravilloso... Se sintió _correcto_. Eso era tan difícil de admitir para sí misma. Cuando una de ellas la tocó, pudo sentirlo. El… cuidado. Entonces fue claro y se sintió _real_ y _tenía sentido_ y ella pudo relajarse – incluso estar cerca de ellas era... bueno. La hizo sentir... como una _persona_.

Ellas la _escucharon_. Ellas la _vieron_. Ellas... la _entendieron_.

Incluso Eda había sido amable con ella.

_"No tienes que estar 'bien' aquí"._

_“¡ **Enójate**! ¡Ponte triste! ¡Lo que hicieron fue horrible! ¡Solo recuerda **todo** lo de hoy!”_

_¿Cómo te aferras a las cosas buenas? Las cosas malas son tan ruidosas..._

"El baño esta libre si quieres usarlo", dijo Luz detrás de ella. Amity miró hacia arriba. Las cejas de Luz se juntaron y se apresuró a acercarse. "¿Qué pasa, _querida_?"

"¡Gracias por ser mi amiga!" Amity chilló y luego abrazó a Luz.

"¡Oup!" Luz jadeó de sorpresa, luego la abrazó por la espalda. "Está bien..." Acarició la espalda de Amity, un poco confundida en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando en este momento, pero abrazarla era lo mejor, ¡y esta vez fue iniciado por Amity! Así que a Luz no le importó en lo más mínimo. Y la hizo muy feliz escuchar a Amity llamarla su amiga.

"Lo siento, solo estaba... enredada en mi cabeza", dijo Amity mientras se sentaba.

"¡Está bien!" Luz le sonrió. "Me gustan mucho los abrazos". Ella se encogió de hombros de manera afable. Amity dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de risa.

"¿Cómo estás tan _alegre_ todo el tiempo?"

"No sé. ¿Cómo me hicieron, supongo? Mi - "

 _Espera, ¿dije eso en voz alta?_ Los ojos de Amity se abrieron como platos.

"- _abuelita_ \- mi abuela - dice que nací con huesos tontos solamente".

Amity se echó a reír. ¡Las palabras de Luz la habían atrapado completamente desprevenida! Luz también se rio.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, Amity se secó los ojos con la manga y olió.

“Tu abuela estaba equivocada. Al menos la _mitad_ de ellos deben estar hechos con valentía ".

"¡Amity!" Luz arrulló, dejándose caer en la cama con un chillido de alegría. "¡Eso es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho!" ¡Arrrghhh! " Ella se rio y se retorció, luego volvió a sentarse. "Tú también eres valiente, solo para que conste".

"Gracias pero - "

"¡Ah-ah, no pero!" Luz llevó un dedo a los labios de Amity y negó con la cabeza. Amity se puso un poco bizca al tratar de mirarlo, y sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo brillante. "Solo di gracias". Luz dejó caer su mano sobre la cama y sonrió, sus mejillas enrojecidas también.

"G-gracias", soltó Amity, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada y con un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. "Yo - yo debería... ir a limpiarme -" sonrió, luego buscó a palmadas la bolsa de agua caliente. "¡Oops perdón!" Ambas se inclinaron para recogerla y chocaron sus cabezas. "¡Mierda!"

"¡ _Mierda_!"

Se echaron hacia atrás, frotándose la frente y riendo de vergüenza, luego Luz se inclinó para recoger la botella de goma por la cómoda.

"Las dos debemos un caracol en el frasco de groserías", sonrió y le entregó la botella a Amity.

"¿Quizás podría ser nuestro pequeño secreto?" Amity todavía se frotaba la frente.

"¡Oye, si voy a criar a Eda para que no diga groserías, tengo que ser un _buen_ e-jem-plo!" Luz se puso las manos en las caderas e hizo una mueca exagerada de determinación. Ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

**16**

Lilith miró hacia arriba ante el sonido de la risa que venía del piso de arriba. Por un momento estuvo terriblemente confundida, luego se reclinó en su silla y sonrió.

_Niños riendo en la mansión Clawthorne..._

Cerró los ojos y exhaló.

_Qué maravilloso sonido..._

**17**

Finalmente, Amity entro al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el camisón y se lavó los dientes. Se miró en el espejo mientras se rascaba el cuello alto. Un repentino destello de ira se apoderó de su pecho. Ella levantó la barbilla.

"Esto es lo que pienso de tus diez palabras, mamá..." siseó desafiante. Agarró el cuello firmemente con ambas manos y tiró. ¡Con un _rtch_! se rompió por la mitad.

 _Allí_. Ahora podía respirar apropiadamente.

"¿Qué lado de la cama quieres?" Luz preguntó cuando Amity salió del baño.

"No importa".

"Está bien, tomaré la izquierda. Entonces será como en mi habitación en la casa de Eda ". Luz tiró el grueso edredón a un lado y se dejó caer. "Ow, olvidé... Oh, Dios mío, este _colchón_ , aunque..."

Amity fue hacia el lado derecho, era el lado con la mesita de noche. Trató de no sonrojarse mientras apartaba el edredón para dejar la toalla. Luz la miró con la cabeza hacia un lado, luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella sonrió a su manera suave y no hizo ningún comentario. Hizo que Amity se relajara un poco.

Amity agarró la bolsa de agua caliente, se metió en la cama y se tapó con el edredón. La cama podría haber albergado fácilmente a dos personas más de su tamaño. Y el colchón era muy bueno.

"¿De qué lado crees que solía dormir Lilith?" Luz se preguntó en voz alta. “Probablemente de tu lado.”

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Amity, su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Tu lado tiene la mesa de noche".

Amity volteo la cabeza, luego sonrió al peluche de Otabin.

 _A Lilith también le gustaba Otabin, cuando era más joven..._ Dejó escapar un suspiro. Eso era algo que guardaría en su corazón y recordaría para siempre.

“Es genial estar en la habitación de su infancia”, dijo Luz con una risita.

"S-sí", estuvo de acuerdo Amity.

¡Me pregunto cómo será la habitación de Eda! ¿Crees que sea la de allí? " señaló hacia la pared opuesta, indicando la habitación entre la que estaban y la de Lilith.

"¿Quizás?"

"Es la que ella dijo que no entráramos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí.”

"Oh cielos..." Luz dejó escapar un suspiro.

Amity se puso de lado. Aspiró el aroma de la tela de cama limpia y el jabón de Lilith.

"¿Oye Luz?"

Luz se volteo hacia ella.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias… por todo. No sé qué habría hecho si no me hubieras acompañado a casa hoy ". Realmente no quería ni siquiera _comenzar_ a explorar ese pensamiento. "Y estoy _tan_... lamento que te hayas lastimado..."

Luz le dedicó una sonrisa relajada.

"Lo volvería a hacer en un santiamén".

Amity miró los cálidos ojos marrones de Luz y no vio nada más que la verdad. Una vez más, se sintió observada, no solo vista. Los malos pensamientos fueron ahuyentados y nuevamente, se sintió muy consciente de su corazón. Latió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo sintiera en todo su cuerpo.

_Lo volvería a hacer en un santiamén..._

Luz miró los ojos dorados de Amity y vio la sorpresa de su amiga. Y su gratitud. Y su tristeza. Y su lindo rubor. Y el mechón de pelo que casi se le escapaba detrás de la oreja. Quería estirar la mano y meterlo hacia atrás. Quería comer pastelitos con ella. Quería estudiar con ella. Quería tomarse de la mano con ella. Ella dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Había podido hacer todas esas cosas con ella hoy... Y... había tenido el honor de _defender_ su honor contra su hermano y hermana. Su corazón latía ferozmente en su pecho.

_Ella me llamó **valiente**._

**Author's Note:**

> * En nomine Clawthorne; projiciam vos a facie mea! (Latín) = En el nombre Clawthorne; ¡Te echo fuera! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con el traductor de Google, como pueden ver. La frase “projiciam vos a facie mea” significa literalmente “te eché de mi casa”, lo que me pareció muy divertido. También una referencia de The Exorcist. Además, lo que es más importante, una referencia muy oscura de Warehouse 13.
> 
> Re: Amity y perder la noción del tiempo (no estoy segura si alguien se da cuenta de estas cosas jajaja, pero quería mencionarlo). Amity se disocia de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando está cansada y/o no ha comido en un tiempo. Y/o cuando se sienta abrumada por sus sentimientos. Me imagino que pasó unos treinta minutos (como máximo) en el baño y la hora restante en el jardín (Lilith mencionó que no la había visto durante aproximadamente una hora y media). Se vuelve espacial después de los episodios, especialmente cuando su nivel de azúcar en su sangre es bajo. Las escenas clave en las que esto es evidente (al menos para mí) son cuando Lilith la encuentra en el jardín en esta historia, cuando camina a su casa en Hay una luz suelta en mi jardín y en Salud cuando se para en las escaleras mirando a su familia alejarse.
> 
> Este es un trabajo de traducción, la Autora original es Evilsnotbag.  
> Pueden encontrarla en su pagina de Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag  
> Y en Twitter: https://twitter.com/Evilsnotbag


End file.
